space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 22
Episode 22 - So Last Season! Spacedate: 4257.091.11.50 We picked up the Session with our intrepid Space Marine heroes locked in mortal combat with the Flock of Advanced Ultra-Borg Nymocks they had disturbed on the way to the mid-spar computer core. With one taken out last week and the rest on fire, it seemed the Marines had things well in hand; Then, the Nymocks all focused their attention on R'ay, and fired up their Puny-Twirly Claws to their full Armour Piercing potential! Unfortunately, this seemed to actually throw them off a bit, and they proceeded to perform a series of terrible Defends. As the Marines continued to rain fire down upon them, the en-borgenated creatures could still not pierce R'ay's formidable Construct, and had to settle for going on a rampage of Natural 20 Defends. Unfortunately, this did not last long, and they soon returned to rolling a a plethora of Natural 1s! Once again they were all destroyed before Zorf's extreme levels of Burn could come into effect at the end of the Round. 1 Combat Awarded Spacedate: 4257.091.11.55 With the foes defeated Braxx stepped up to de-virus the Computer Node, but, despite assistance from R'ay, he still rolled a Natural 1 on his Computer Operations roll. Then he rolled a 99 on his 'Safety Check', inadvertently performing the operation in reverse; first plugging the clean unit into the dirty one, then activating the EMP, erasing both of them. With no other alternative, Braxx & Sprout headed back to shuttle to contact the Boreas and see about arranging to re-download the Firmware. Despite a massive feeling of intense forboding with the Splitting of the Party, nothing untoward occurred on their journey back to the Shuttle. Master Chief Scotty was not happy to hear what had happened, but Braxx managed to convince him in the end to send the required files, (which a number of the PCs proceeded to make copies of, none of them reviewing the rules for how to do so however?) Once the Anti-Virus equipment was re-initialized, the crew did manage to complete the first part of their mission, (R'ayy spending 3 Bennies though!), and then headed across the station to the other Solar Spar. Spacedate: 4257.091.12.12 This time things went much more smoothly with the Anti-Virusing efforts, as, now reminded of the proper order of operations, Braxx cleanly Natural Twentied it. But, while everyone was distracted in awe of his performance, a pair of Giant Ultra-Borg Space Spiders popped up from behind the Computer Node and paired sneak attack double webbed the whole party! Unfortunately, for the Spiders, the Webs were of negligible effect, as Zorf just Translocated away, Braxx's PR was high enough that he could just slip out as well, & Ray didn't care, he just dropped into turret mode! After the initial surprise wore off, the Marines rebounded quickly, and started laying down a suppressing fire just like they learned in Basic. The Space Spiders seemed a little Last Season, and with actual Coordinated Fire for once, (despite failing their Squad Command this time), the Marines managed to dispatch the first one without taking too much undue damage. This seemed to enrage the other one however, (perhaps they were Mates in a previous life?), and it unleashed a ferocious barrage of 8 simultaneous Particle Disruption inducing Puny-Twirly Claw attacks on Sprout! A well-timed 19 on the Defend Roll however allowed Sprout to escape with his life however, (although it definitely flashed in front of his eyes!). The next Round picked up pretty much the same, with Zorf the target this time! With neither Armor nor Defend, the Charronian stood there like the Marine he is and took it. His RF was evaporated after the barrage was complete but it lasted long enough to protect him, and soon enough the second virus infected beast was dispatched as well. 1 Combat Awarded Spacedate: 4257.091.12.36 With the Second Computer Node successfully de-virussed, the emplacement could now be re-booted and begin to update it's memory banks with the Ultra-Net 2.0 from the Sol Com-Node, so the squad returned to the Shuttle and then flew back to the Boreas. Nothing of note occurred on the trip back, unless you count the minor incident where Braxx rolled a Natural One on his Operate Sensors to scan the vicinity, and then failed his 'safety' again, and burned out the Sensors. And then failed to report the mishap. While the Marines were doing their thing on the Com-Node, the Space Fleet Officers had been doing theirs back aboard the Boreas. A scan of the System revealed no activity in the vicinity of Laak 6, but picked up 2 transmissions on the Emergency Distress Band coming from Laak 5. Both were infected with the Ultron Virus, so their content was scrubbed by the Anti-Virus Filter, but they appeared to be emanating from 2 different locations, (on 2 different continents). Despite the possibility of finding additional Ionic Deuterium fuel at the abandoned facilities of Laak 6, it was decided that responding to the distress signals was a priority, the the Boreas set course for Laak 5. Over the course of the next few days the Marines availed themselves of: 25 Generic Points ' T'hree 4 Hour Blocks (1 Hypnotron Block available) Level 7 Requisition Spacedate: 4257.094.07.16 The Boreas arrives in orbit of Laak 5. The Marines are tasked with taking the Shuttle to Investigate the distress beacons, but are given latitude as to in which order they choose to proceed. As the Sigma Exodus Settlement was registered under the GFP Outer-Rim Colonization Program, the Boreas was in fact legally obligated to assist the Next Waver Outpost if possible, so it was decided to start there. Episode 22 Epilogue What will the Delta Squad Marines find awaiting them on the Surface? Will it be friendly, or will it need killing? Tune in next week to find out! Back to Space-LogCategory:Space Fleet